Sick but Powerful
by BLOODYHALFBREED
Summary: One brother. One sister. One destiny, to fall in love and choose two options: to beacome fully dead or one of the undead. Bella:Suffers from Leukaemia. Has powers. Jasper: Brother of Bella. No powers...yet ExB JxA T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! HEY! I'm BLOODYHALFBREED. AND THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OR ANYTHING REGARDING MY HORRIBLE ENGLISH JUST TELL ME! ANYWAY READ MY PRETTIES!**

**Disclaimer: No character belongs to me.**

**  
Prologue **

Flashes. I see flashes of the future and flashes of the past. I see fire and I see the wonder of magic. I see my mother, my father and my brother. I see hospitals.

Unfortunately I see the common hospital room a lot.

**Chapter 1 BPOV**

"Oh Jasper! What will we do without!" my mother, Renee, hugs ( tightly might I add ) around my brother, Jasper.

"I really don't know," Jasper replies as he hugs my mum back

"Ma! Can I have Jazzy now," I whined like five years old.

" Okay I'll leave now," say my mum while trying to hold back tears, "Bye Jasper, be safe. Bella I'll be near the restroom"

As soon as she leaves Jasper pulls me into a hug. "Okay let get this straight because having trouble comprehending this. You want me to leave to because what exactly?"

"To fulfil your destiny" I reply.

"And what exactly is my destiny?"

"No, no, no, no. I'm not telling. Like all people you must figure out yourself"

"But you see normal people don't have little sisters that see the future, past and can control fire and knows magic"

"he he he… No"

"I have no idea what you are thinking but I'll go because for some insane reason"

"That insane reason is because you love me"

He sighs.

"Bella, what going to happen? Who going make sure you get to your check ups and take your medicine?

"Don't worry about that. For god sake start living. I have Leukaemia. I'm going to die and when I die, if you keeping living like this, then you won't have a life and it would to even to start it. I don't want that for you. You start now before it's too late"

He looks down and mumbles "You're not going to die"

_Why must he be so difficult? _I sigh and his hands in mine.

"Jasper look at" I order quietly, "Face the music Jazzy. I have."

We stare at each other for long time until I sigh and say "Come on. They are going to start boarding in 2 minutes" I kiss him cheek and start backing away.

"Bye dear brother of mine! See you this summer! Oh about your destiny you'll know as soon you see it! Give Daddy a hug and a kiss for me and I love you!"

"I love too!" Jasper call back and walks toward the gate.

Little does he know as he walks away he walks towards his true love and his destiny which happens to be situated in the little town in Washington called Forks.

**Do you Like it?? Should i stop?? Am i complete idoit??**

**REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	2. High school means HELL

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS. Warning: the beginning chapters are of the Cullen family meeting Jasper. So some Alice and Jasper moments and brotherly moments between Emmet and Edward. Jasper will act like most normal humans will act shy but sometimes he will confidence to say hello. So Jasper might be OOC. But have to remember in Twilight he is nervous around humans but calm, happy around vampires. So it will be kind of the opposite. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Although I wish I own the Cullen Boys. Oh la la**

**JPOV [Jasper's]**

_Follow your destiny! You'll know it as soon as you see it!_

Seriously what the hell?? My audience if you have a sister or brother, you might be disappointed by this. This is story or blog of how my _abnormal _sister ship me off to the wettest, coldest place in the Northern Hemisphere, even maybe the world, to fulfil "my destiny."

I mean come on! Like seriously come on! I know my sister is kinda of a hippie, free spirited, spiritual person. But does her plans have to involve ME! I like the region of Phoenix. It was hot and dry. It was lovely. Besides she wants me to spend some of her last years away from her?

Follow your destiny…whatever.

"Did you say something, son?"

Did I say that aloud? Thank the heavens he couldn't catch it or he'll I've become a tree hugger.

"No dad, I didn't. So same old same old for the house?" I asked even though I knew the answer, you didn't need to be _my sister _to know that.

"Yep, same old. Hey, there's a baseball game on, wanna watch it?"

"Sure dad. But I still think football's better"

Even though my sister and I have only seen our father every summer of every year, I still have a better relationship with him then my mum even Bella has a close relationship with dad since she got most of her characteristics from him. I have a better relationship with him than Ma for obvious reasons: he's a guy. We go fishing, talk about stuff and like right now have heated argument about sport.

But those are going to be rare since my dad is the Chief of Police of Forks and works long hours. However when we talk or do [mostly do since Charlie ain't much of a talker], its kinda fun.

"Oh by the way the school year starts tomorrow. So be ready"

_Oh great high school. Wonder if my destiny will be there? Ha yeah right!_

**(I was going to end there but I thought maybe since you guys were nice I'll give you a bit more and Mr Edward Cullen)**

EPOV [Edward's]

According to high school means: a school attended after elementary school or junior high school and usually consisting of grades 9 or 10 through 12.

However in my understanding high school means hell. Now I'm not saying that high school is hell because normal reasons like overload of home work (please I could do it in my sleep if I could sleep). I think high school is hell is because when you are vampire it is completely boring and unsatisfying. Also you have to control yourself to not kill your fellow classmate. And if you are like me who can read minds, you have to the idiotic nonsense that adolescents think is important.

Come on bro lets get to school. It's our first day back. I wanna scare some freshman. I laugh quietly. Emmet is really stupid sometimes but he can always seem to put a smile on your face. Emmet is one of my "adoptive" siblings. Carlisle had created all of us except for Alice. He created me first, then his wife and my "mother" Esme, then Rosalie and her mate Emmet. Alice had found us. We don't consider ourselves as a coven more like a family. An abnormal vampiric family because not only is our family made of vampires but we the outcasts of the vampires because not only is our family consider large but we also feed on animal blood

"Edie! If you don't come down right now I'll make you!" Emmet threaten from down stairs. He didn't to yell I could've heard him if just whisper. All Vampires have a few things in common, pale, white, ice cold skin, inhumane beauty and voice, strength but depends on the person how strong the person really is for example Emmet. He is one of the strongest I have ever know. Vampires also super speed and if the vampire is not "vegetarian" then their eye are red. "Vegetarian" vampires have gold eyes and only my family and the Denali coven up in Alaska are vegetarians.

I run down stairs to find my siblings waiting impatiently. "Come on let's go to hell."

**Okay I have the idea for the next chapter. I'll be doing both Edward's and Jasper's point**__**view. Hey maybe a little bit of Alice. Tell me what you think. I know it is a bit boring but it will get better. **

**LATER AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. Scary family and pixie

**Say hello to chapter 3 of Sick but Powerful story. If you have any suggestions or questions just ask. Okay I need to make a quick explanation of Bella's powers. Okay power 1: See Future power and the Cullens future is quite clear so that's how she found Alice. 2: with physical contact she can read the person's past however if she is prepared for the physical contact she can stop MOST images. And if she concentrates hard enough she can get the thoughts that were thought at the time . So basically Aro's gift but stronger Power 3: control the element fire Power 4: If you have seen Merlin it is like that. She has the magic book and can do spells and have telekinesis but she can't do any spells that will cure her for the leukaemia or live a bit longer. Jasper , Bella, Edward and Alice are Juniors and Emmet and Rosalie are seniors.**

**The Devil: Admit it! Say it!**

**ME: Do I have too!?**

**Devil :Admit it! Or I'll put YOU on FIRE!**

**ME: OK, OKAY! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!**

_______________________________________________________________

Chapter 3 JPOV

If one word could describe Forks High, the word would be small. But it is understandable since this is a town of 3120 well 3121 if you count me. _You can do this Jasper just remember to be calm._

I got out the red, rusty truck that dad had bought from his friend Billy Black. Not my kind of car but it will do. I walk to the main office where I am invited by warmth and behind the bench was a woman with curly red hair and a purple T-shirt. "Hi, I'm Jasper Swan, I'm a new student here can you help me?"

"Of course dear, I'm Mrs Cope and will have been expecting you Jasper."

Of course they have been excepting me. I bet the local radio station has broadcast my arrival.

"So dear heres your schedule and you need your teachers to sign this and bring it back at the end of the day."

"Thank you Mrs Cope. See you at the end of the day."

"You too dear. Have a nice day."

After I have left the office, the warning bell had just rung. _Okay what do have first?_

_English, Okay dokey. _

As I walk into the class room I could feel stares. It was very unnerving and it was hard to keep my calm façade up. I walk up to the English teacher, Mr Mason, to sign my slip.

"Okay class! Welcome back, as you can see we have a new student. Jasper will you introduce yourself,"

_No, I rather not. _

"Sure. Hi, I'm Jasper Swan and I just moved here from Phoenix."

The teacher who I now very hate told me go take a seat. As I took my seat, I could feel the stares of lust and jealousy. I know it impossible to feel what a person feeling but I always get a glimpse. Bella said it might just be a gift. Class was uneventful, after class I was packing my things when I heard a voice say, "Hi, I'm Lauren" she bent over trying to obliviously show me some of cleavage, which mind you wasn't much. "I'm Jasper" I reply as stand up and walking to the door. She, of course being an intruder followed me. "I totally know that. I'm stupid", I hardly doubt that, "So, like anyway what your next class?"

"Um, History in building six"

She pouts, "Such shame, anyway I'll see at lunch, I'll you a seat right next to me."

"Sure, thanks" She flips her fake blonde her over her shoulder and walks off while swaying her hips trying be seductive. _She's a bit desperate._

I walk to my history class and gave the teacher my slip. "Okay Mr Swan you can go sit in the seat near Mr Cullen."

"Thanks"

Like in English they stared as I head to my seat. I survey my surroundings. My seat was at the back next to the side wall. I look at the seat next to me who is supposedly Mr. Cullen. Mr Cullen was differently looks like someone who had almost every girl falling to his feet. He had weirdest colour of hair- bronze- , he was pale white and had a muscular body. Yep he was a "God" as girls would put it. However he had this atmosphere that told me he was meant to be feared and to stay to away. _Great why did I have to sit next to him?_

I sat in my sit and the teacher began. "Class you already know who I am. I am Mrs Jefferson and those who are too stupid this is history. We will be starting with the American Revolution. You guys are going to pair up and as team you'll make some points on what know about the Revolution. GO"

I guess I'll go with Mr Cullen since hardly anyone going to partner up with him and most people pair up.

I turn around to me my History "partner"

"Hi, I'm Jasper. So, you wanna do this activity with me?"  
"Sure, I'm Edward Cullen."

"Cool. So the American Revolution"

The rest of the period we just gave each other pieces knowledge we know. He was actually pretty smart. Both him and I were bit stand offish. I think I was because of the atmosphere that is around him. As soon as the bell rang I sighed in relief. No more Mr Scary aka Edward. I heard a chuckle from behind but I chose to ignore it, gather my things headed to mine class. As walking I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Hi I'm gonna make this quick. I'm Tyler, Lauren's boyfriend. Back off"

"I wasn't interested at all" I stated

"Good, You all right guy. Later"

_Asshole_

Okay in my 2 hours of hell ( Forks High ) I have been annoyed by a bimbo, have to worked with a guy with a scary atmosphere and have be threaten by a bimbo's boyfriend.

I think might as well go back to Arizona I didn't get this at my old school. That it I'm leaving. Just then I felt my phone vibrate.

Maybe I won't leave.

* * *

When it was finally- _finally – _time for lunch I couldn't be happier. I walk into the cafeteria and I thought, _maybe I talked too soon_. The whole cafeteria went quiet. I pretended I didn't notice went to lunch line. After a few agonizing seconds, everyone went back to normal. _Thank god._

When I had purchased what they called "food" and I started towards an empty table. As I was about to sit down I heard the bimbo's (Lauren) voice call, "Jasper! Over here!"

I sighed in annoyance. _Well better get over there. _

I walk to their table and sat down. Then Lauren introduce me to everyone who was at the table. There was Jessica Stanley, who I'll call the Bimbo No.2, Mike Newton, Ben and Eric.

Also there was Tyler, who glared at me. Jessica had started to talk about nonsense when I notice _them._

Up in the back corner of the cafeteria was a family who looked like college students than actually students. I realised, when I saw Edward, it was the Cullen Family, maybe.

"Hey Jessica, who are _they?"_

"Oh, they're Dr and Mrs Cullen's Foster kids. The guy who has dark curly hair and looks like a wrestler is Emmet Cullen, the blonde one is her girlfriend is Rosalie Hale, the bronze hair guy is Edward and the pixie like girl is Alice. She really weird"

'Oh Okay."

I took another look at the family. She was right about Emmet. He was huge. Next to him was a blonde. She must be Rosalie and man was pretty. She looks like she should be on Sport Illustrated. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. She was tall and had a figure that would make a girl kill for. She was different from Alice she was tiny and had short black hair that pointed in every different directions. The weird thing was when I look at her, a strange feeling formed in the pit stomach. I look away. They were different from each one another yet all alike. They had beauty, the pale skin, the perfectness but, like Edward, they all that atmosphere that they were meant to be feared. I look back to Alice. The feeling started again but stronger. It felt unpleasant yet so different. My stomach ached and my pulse raced. I hated and loved this feeling. I looked away quickly so I didn't get caught. "Um, I gonna go to class, later."

I said. I got my seat and went trash can. I felt two holes burning on the back of my head and turn to see who looking so intensely at me and saw it was Alice. She had a slight smile and she looked at me with kindness. I smile back and turn around to the exit the cafeteria. I could still feel her gaze.

_Oh please don't tell me Scary Family is part my destiny. Don't tell me the pixie is involved!_

**Okay that was chapter 3. Next chapter will be Edward's and probably Alice's POV.**

**I probably get to you all in 2 to 3 days time. Oh should I put Alice in one of Jasper's classes?? Any way press the review button. please and thank you!**

_Bloody Half Breed._


	4. So I'm Mr Scary

**Thanks for the reviews!! This is Chapter 4. This is EPOV and APOV. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: HEY HEY ACYEL IN THE HOUSE ANS SHE DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**Chapter 4 – So I'm Mr Scary.**

**EPOV**

It took a few minutes to arrive at the small school of Forks High. As soon as my family step out of the car I was assaulted with thoughts of the freshmen or fresh meat as Emmet put it .

_Oh my god! I know mum said they were attractive but she didn't say they were complete HOTTIES!_

_Thank god I'm a freshman or I wouldn't be able to concentrate_

Oh if we told them why we really had our inhumane beauty. They would be running for they're lives. Our family went our separate ways. Trigonometry was a bored. _But isn't this whole existence a bored._

Next was History. I almost laughed. I have many books about most of the world events and I know more about the historic events than teacher. Ha I lived through some of them: WW1, WW2, Vietnam war.

As I passed through the masses of people I could hear the thoughts of juniors. They thinking of the new edition to our little school, Jasper Swan. He was the son of the Chief, Charlie Swan. I was lucky it was rare to have a new student, I had to deal with sicking fantasises and jealous thoughts. The girls consider Jasper attractive or "Hot". He had blonde hair and brown eyes. I walked into the classroom and walk to my seat. I had my head down when I new scent entered my senses. The scent wasn't strong just new. I look up to see Jasper Swan. I look back down and waited for teacher to start. "Class you already know who I am. I am Mrs Jefferson and those who are too stupid this is history. We will be starting with the American Revolution. You guys are going to pair up and as team you'll make some points on what know about the Revolution. GO"

_Great now I have to work with a partner._

"Hi, I'm Jasper. So, you wanna do this activity with me?"

I was surprise that he had spoken to me. Usually humans shy away from us. I check his mind. Yep there was some reluctance. "Sure, I'm Edward Cullen."

"Cool. So the American Revolution"

The rest of the period we shared our knowledge but I held back I didn't want to reveal I know a bit too much. In the period I was again surprise he knew a lot more than the idiotic teens that were in this room. When the bell rang I quickly collected my belongings, from behind me I could hear Jasper sigh in relief. Ha I wonder what thoughts are. _No more Mr Scary aka Edward._

I chuckled maybe listening to his thoughts weren't going to be so bad. They were amusing.

* * *

APOV

Another day. Another month. Another year. Hooray!

NOT.

I'm known to my family as happy, bubbly girl who loves shopping and is physic. However when I'm at school my mood goes considerably low. It just a place where I repeat EVERYTHING!

_Well it could be worse_, I thought as I entered the cafeteria, _I could be alone with no family living life as a monster._

I walked to where my "siblings" were sitting. Rosalie and Emmet were lost in their own worlds. Rosalie was probably thinking of her looks and Emmet thinking of the wrestling match that he and Edward will have after school. I sit down and look at Edward who has an eyebrow raised. "What?" I ask

He laughs " I thought I was the mind reader" He laughs again

"Well when it comes to Emmet you don't need to a mind reader. I swear if he was human all he thoughts would be about food, sports, girls and food"

He and I laugh in union. Edward would have to be my favourite brother. He understood more of what it was like to be alone and our abilities work together. Most thought, when I came to the family, I would be Edward's mate but when I look at him all I could feel love for a brother not a lover.

"Hey, what the new kid like?", Emmet asked

"New kid?" I asked confused. I would have seen that.

"He kinda of funny. He called me Mr Scary. Ha. Wait what do you mean you didn't see that he would be arriving?" Edward asked me

The whole paid attention now. "2 months ago I had look into the future just in case something will happen at school or Forks in general didn't see him."

"Look to see if you can see him now. It is probably because it wasn't decided yet you know your visions only occur when a decision is made. However, in peoples mind Chief has talked about Jasper decision to come here for 3 months"

This is bad. I look into the future I see myself and Jasper we were talking in Spanish, my next class. We were talking with ease. He wasn't afraid of me. The vision faded I was brought back to reality.

"Well?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"Everything clear"

"Good"

The rest lunch period was spent in silence. Towards the end I saw Jasper get up. I chose this time to look at him with my two eyes. He absolutely handsome for human. He was tall and lanky but on him it look good. His hair, blonde, looks as soft as silk. I had an urge to run my hands through it. As he sensed my stare he turn around, I almost gasped. His brown eye were most intense eyes I had ever seen and if I had a heart beat it would be racing. To make sure I didn't look like a freak, I smiled and he smiled back. Yep if I were human, I would die of cardiac arrest.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

_"JASPER SWAN STOP THINKING ABOUT LEAVING OR I WILL KILL YOU!!"_

_Even from far away i could hear that voice, i didn't care what she saying i just wanted her to keep talking. _

**REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm so SORRY! I had school work and house work. So here is Chapter 4. YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 5- Please don't kill me!

**JPOV**

Spanish. Not my greatest subject. I know, I know it so close to the English language but for me Spanish is HARD.

Bella blame my inability to the Spanish language because when in school when they were teaching the basic Spanish I never paid attention. However I say I can't learn Spanish properly because when they start teaching us I started to get little crushes which usually distracted me.

I was first to enter the classroom. When I enter the classroom the teacher was distracted staring into space that when I said hello she jumped and whispered "Oh God" in Spanish. After she had gotten out of shock she introduced herself as Mrs. Geoff , signed my slip and told me to go take a seat.

When I got into my seat I lay down my head and closed my eyes. I soon heard people start to enter and when the door final closed, I put my head to try- _try _– to concentrate but like always I soon went into la la land. I was broken out of my little world when I heard a soft, musical giggle, I turned to see it Alice Cullen. Up close she was even more beautiful. Her gold eyes sparkled and in her eyes you could see she held knowledge that not someone with a PhD could even to start to comprehend. Her short black hair enhanced the beauty of her eyes. She had look of confusion and anticipation face which I couldn't understand, until I realised she had spoken. My lips were dry like hadn't spoken for years, "Sorry, What?" I croaked.

She giggled, amusement in her eyes. "I said: "Hi I'm Alice Cullen and do understand the work?"

_Say yes! Say yes! Remember scary aura!_

I smile and laugh nervously, "Uh, Jasper Swan and…No I don't understand"

_You are such an idiot Jasper Swan._

She again giggles her musical giggle. "That what I thought, I'll help"

For the rest of the hour she help with the sheet we were given. When we had finished we talked about our families and comparing Phoenix to Forks, although Alice has never been to Phoenix.

When the bell, I quickly packed my belongings. As I was packing I heard Alice say and before I could return the gesture she was gone, just like that.

* * *

"How was your day dear?" Mrs Cope asked when I had entered the office.

"It was good, thanks" It was the half truth it wasn't good and it wasn't bad. _Yeah, because of Alice Cullen._

"Well that's good, you can leave now"

As I walked back to my truck the thought of leaving reappeared in my head. I was still undecided about that. I mean, I could get away from the rain and cold and I'll be able to take care of Bella. _But what about the beautiful, mysterious Alice Cullen. Do you really want to leave her??_

_Everybody Dance Now, Rock this Party_

And before I could even say hello, My sister screamed, _"JASPER SWAN STOP THINKING ABOUT LEAVING OR I WILL KILL YOU!!"_

**Well That's Chapter 4. Next Chapter will be EPOV.**

**Okay REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

"_Jasper Swan if you don't stop thinking of leaving, I'll come and kill you!"_

Chapter 5. HUH?

EPOV

The yelling from a phone caught my attention. I turned and see Jasper cringing from the yelling. It also caught my attention that the female was saying, "stop thinking about leaving." How on Earth would she know that Jasper was thinking about leaving? As I walked through the parking lot to get to my beloved Volvo, I had also heard what he was thinking as it got caught in my thoughts but I blocked it.

I continued to listen, though I was curious to hear more I was captivated by sound of her voice to extent that really care of what she said. "I wasn't thinking of leaving," Jasper said nervously.

"Don't lie to me. You know I hate it when people lie."

"Fine I won't leave. Happy?"

She sighed happily, "Very."

"So, how are you?" His voice was concerned.

"You worry too much. So, do you like Alice?"

How does she know about Alice? Had Jasper send her a text to her after lunch? If he didn't this could be dangerous or him.

"She's fine"

"Anyways I got to go"

The said the goodbyes then he entered his truck and left. All through check but gave no explanation of what just which was very frustrating. I will not tell my family about what was said said between Jasper and the female. However I will reguarly check his thoughts for anything "incriminating."

_Yo bro, come on. We got a rematch. _Emmet thought as ushered me into the car.

As I drove I didn't think, I just looked at the blur of green through the wind screen.

Jasper is really sweet. Huh?! I looked at my family thoughts who would think that and found it was Alice.

"Alice" I warned.

"What?" She asked innocently

"Stop thinking about Jasper. One, he's human and you shouldn't get attach and two, your thoughts are getting into my thoughts unconscionably. Because you were thinking he was sweet, I started thinking he was sweet"

As soon as the sentence left my mouth the car was filled with laughter. They will never understand how it's like to be me. Though Alice is like me, alone, she doesn't hear their thoughts love and lust and didn't see their journey of love. But I have, I've seen Rosalie over come fears of men and learn and love Emmet, I've seen Carlise through Esme change, of how he explained why he changed her into a creature of darkness, he said he felt pull to her. Though I am content with myself, there are times where I wish for someone. To make school bearable, talk to and share my secrets. Just someone to have. But all have now is my parents and siblings. That's all I need..._for now_.

Speaking of my sibiling they are just going to learn that revenge is a bitch.

_Oh, my sweet siblings, that make my existence bearable you're going to pay for laughing at thee. _

* * *

**I know short. But I'll try harder to make them longer. Hey people! You may want to read my other fic If I didn't move to Forks. It's a ALice and Jasper story. **

**Any way review. How about 3 or 4 reviews Plz.**

_BloodyHalfBreed_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

EPOV

The past few months have been good happy times. Well in Jasper's retrospect it has. Much to my family dismay, Alice has became close to him. In the beginning all of us had tried to stop her but as time went Carlisle and Esme stopped because they saw how happy she was and that she had finally fallen "in love". Soon Emmet stopped but Rosalie and I continue, saying it was not only dangerous for him but us as well. Rosalie only cares about exposure but in reality she jealous that Jasper choose to show his interest in Alice not her. Rosalie has always been vain and selfish.

But in the end she just continued to get close to him.

And again, much to my dismay, when she wasn't with him she continued to think about him and since my blocking wasn't very successful some thoughts continued to in my thoughts like last time.

Uh, my siblings did learn that revenge was truly a bitch. Revenge comes all forms. So for Emmet, Rosalie and Alice (surprisingly. For once her thinking about Jasper wasn't a complete annoyance) my revenge came with water and lots of mud. I laughed thinking their expressions.

"Edward?" My mother asked questionably since laughing something I did often.

"Just thinking about my revenge on Emmet, Rosalie and Alice"

"Edward," She said sternly. My parents weren't exactly happy that my brother and sisters return home wet and muddy. However, they soften up as soon as they saw me laughing.

My sighed and asked "Dear, are going to play? You've been sitting here for hours and I'm about to burst with suspense."

So I started to play and let my mind wander. My mind wander to Jasper's phone call for the female so many months ago. I don't know why my mind wonder to the voice but I couldn't help it. _The voice isn't special, _I repeated to myself, _I bet the face to the voice is just with no beauty. And thoughts that will accompany it will just be idiotic nonsense._

JPOV

I sighed in happiness as I woke from another dream about Alice. Before you get any ideas, they aren't wet dreams. I look over at the clock and decided that it was time to go to heaven and see my angel.

School was a bliss. As it had been for past few months. Though every day I've spent with Alice I couldn't help to notice the strange things about her. She never eats at lunch, she cold and her eyes change colour from gold to black every few weeks. Sometimes when we talked she would suddenly get a daze look then quickly snap out of it and she also knew things before anyone else like when Ms. Geoff gave a pop quiz, Alice had told me to study or when it was going to rain.

Something was really strange about Alice. Could Alice be…_something else_?

Step out truck shaking my head these ridiculous thoughts. I quickly hurried across the drive way trying to get away from raging winds and lighting but I stop half way when I realised I had forgotten the door open. I quickly went back and closed the door. The wind slow me down as I went back to the door. My head was down when I heard the lighting hit a tree. I look up to see a huge branch falling towards me. I couldn't move, I wanted to but I couldn't. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground pinned by a small, cold thing. The small, cold thing was Alice, who with one hand was holding up a the branch that looked like it weigh tonnes.

"Alice?"

* * *

**Alice finally exposed herself. I've been imagining this scene from the beginning. I have another idea! But don't worry I won't start it until I finish this. But here's the summary:**

_So there's been stories about Jasper being the single one in the vampire family when Bella arrives. But in this fanfic I've changed the places. Bella a lonely vampire with a past too horrible to mention who falls in love with Jasper Whiltcock. _

_Will Bella stop being shy self and open up? What about her deadly secret? and more importantly will Jasper be oblivous to the connection between them?_

_How will their story end?_

**So review!** **Whether it be about the chapter or this idea I have in mind! Oh if you have seen a fanfic like my idea this tell me so I won't make it like it! Thank you!!!**** Oh did I also spell Jasper's surname wrong?**


	8. Chapter 8

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I HAVE ALREADY STARTED CHAPTER 9!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 8

"_Alice?"_

JPOV

"Alice?" I repeated.

How on earth can Alice, small and delicate, hold a branch that looks to weigh tons?

How could _anyone _hold a ton branch?

"How did you do that Alice?"

I stood up and so did Alice. We turn to face each other and Alice drop the branch. "I was coming to ask you something and then I saw the branch coming to you so… I don't know... ran... I guess and saved you," She finished hastily.

"But you held the branch with one hand?"

"No, I didn't. Look it's wet and windy and you were in shock so you probably hallucinated it". Oh no, she wasn't going to get to believe that I hallucinated the whole thing. "I didn't hallucinate anything!" I yelled over the raging winds.

"Fine. It was adrenaline rush. Look I have to go."

And then she ran.

Today was a bad day. When I reached school, Alice didn't greet me at my truck, at lunch she sat with family. All during school Alice didn't look at me. In history, Edward didn't say the usually polite hello except when I said hey, he gave a nod.

You know the saying, "You don't appreciate what you got until lose it," well I finally understand the true meaning. Though when I was with Alice I did appreciate it, I didn't realize that I was that dependent on her to fill my rainy days.

* * *

My phone rang just before I fell asleep.

"Hello?"

"Hi" my sister answered.

Everything about Alice flew out the window. Was something wrong?

"No, nothing wrong" Bella answered my silent question

"Then why did you call?"

"I wanted to check that you were okay? When I see you in my visions you seem sad"

"I am sad. You probably already know why."

"Yes I do. Want to talk about? You know I will listen"

"I don't what to do? She's ignoring me," I say helplessly

"Just let fate take it course. What I'm saying is wait."

"Bella isn't there any thing that you can tell me?'

"Nope. Like I said you got to do it like a normal person"

"Do what like a normal person?"

Her reply was faint but somehow I was able to hear it, "To fall in love."

* * *

To fall in love. If asked me a few years ago, when I was 15, if I believe in love I would laugh and said the concept of being in love only exists in romantic novels and movies. But now if you would ask me I would say yes and say because I am. I am in love with Alice Cullen. They always say the problem of being in love is that you don't know if the person you love loves you back. But my problem is if the person that I love is ignoring me and that she has a secret. It has three weeks since that fateful day when I was almost crushed. Three horrible, lonely, agonizing weeks. I have hoped every single day that she would acknowledge me but she doesn't. Every day she doesn't, my hearts breaks even more.

* * *

**SO THERE YOU GO! AND LIKE I SAID I'VE STARTED CHAPTER 9! OKAY I'LL TRY TO GET A NEW CHAPTER BY TUESDAY! OH, ON MONDAY I'M GOING SKATE BOARDING SO WISH ME LUCK THAT I DON'T FALL ON MY FACE! OKAY REVIEW! MAYBE LIKE LAST TIME: 8 REVIEWS!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Even though 3 of you readers reviewed I have updated. However if I don't get more than 3 reviews for this chapter I'm going to take longer. You know what they say review and I'll **

**update faster. So please review!!!!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 9

JPOV

"Hello," I looked up to see Edward towering over me. I had decided that today instead of watching Alice from afar that I would take advantage of the rainless lunch and come outside. "Can I sit with you?" He questioned.

"Sure, it's a free a country" I said shrugging.

We sat in silence until he asked, "Why are you sitting here?"

_Well Edward, you see I am in love with your sister and because she's ignoring me I can't bear to look at her. _

But of course I didn't say that so instead I said simply, "I needed change"

He nodded and said, "Change is good," but after a pause he whispered mostly to himself, "sometimes."

I wonder how Alice was doing. Was she acting that she didn't miss me? Or did she really hate me? I didn't want ask in fear of pain but I asked, "How's Alice?"

"She's good. What about you?"

"I'm good," _Lie_

He laughs and shakes his head, "You know I'm very good reading people and you know that previous conversations" I had notice that did read easily and always answered my unanswered questions. "So it's surprised me" He continues, "That you and Alice think you can deceive me by putting on a mask and telling me you're okay"

I was angry I already knew I was upset and I didn't need be reminded, "Can't you just shut up! You just told me she was okay"

He looked at me darkly and said, "Her words not mine"

We quite but the tension was still there. After a few more a minutes he got up and walked away but then he came back and said in a defeated voice, "I don't like that you and Alice are friends-"

"Were" I interrupted.

"No, _are. _As I was saying I don't like it. It's dangerous for not only my family but for you as well. But you make her happy than anyone else. So go talk to her for love god before I take matters into my own hands." He finished and walked away.

********

That night as laid in my bed I decided that I would face my fears and talk to Alice.

I woke to sun rays hitting my face. _This must a dream, _I thought, _there's no sunny days in Forks… maybe. _I jumped out of the bed and skipped to the window and saw indeed that there was sun. The sun shone brightly in the blue sky. The clouds seen were the white, fluffy ones that couldn't possibly hold rain. I opened the window- surprised that it open silently, without sticking, not having opened it in years- sucked in the relatively dry air.

Dad picked on my mood as I walked in the kitchen. "Sunny today"

"Yeah. Sunny" I sighed in contentment.

"Son, are you okay?"

"What?"

"Well for past few weeks you seemed a bit sad?"

I felt that everything was crushing down, I remember what I was going to do today: talk to Alice. Dad was still waiting for my answer so quickly I said, "Yeah dad, everything is fine"

"Okay."

The best thing dad he didn't hover nor did pry into peoples lives.

I finished my breakfast quickly and without looking at the clock I raced out towards my truck and drove to school. While every basked in the sun I was looking for Alice. "She's not coming" I heard Mike say beside me.

"Who?" I asked.

He snorted and said, "Alice. The Doc and his wife pull out all the Cullen kids to go hiking every sunny day."

_So it seems I can't talk to her. _I didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing.

*****

The view in front of me was something you saw pictures, the sky was purple and pink with golden sun in the middle with it's rays hitting the water. I had choose to come here after dreadful day at school. I felt someone plop beside me but the beauty in front to much to actually acknowledge the person beside me. "Beautiful ain't it" I heard the person beside say in cheerful. _Wait, I know that voice. _

I finally I looked at the person and grinned, "Jacob!"

His grinned and mocked my voice, "Jasper!"

I laughed for first time. Like Bella, Jacob had this aura that made you happy even though you were sad. Bella and Jacobs had lots similarities, they were both 15 and both liked cliff diving. However, Bella was petite and 5'4 foot while Jacob was tall, 6'3 and muscular. Jacob was the one was Billy's son who was Charlie's friend. Bella and I had known Jacob since we were little because of Charlie's regular fishing trips. "Oh, by the way thanks for the truck," I said.

He laughed, "No, _thank you. _If the Chief didn't buy that old hunk of junk I wouldn't be able to able to work on my rabbit. So, word on the street is that Alice Cullen and you are pretty close"

"Not any more"

"Really? Is it because she's a-" He stop abruptly as realized he probably too much.

"A what?" I asked

"I not allowed to say. It just an old Quileute legend."

"I promised I won't tell anyone. Come on, were like brothers"

He contemplated it from until he asked, "Do you know any of our stories, about where we came- the Quileutes, I mean"

"Not really," I admitted.

"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood- supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the top of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." He smiled, to show me how little stock he put in the histories. "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves- and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them. Then there are stories about the_ cold ones_," His dropped a little lower.

"The cold ones?" I asked intrigued.

"Yes. The stories of the cold ones are as old as the wolf legends, some of them are more recent. According to legend, my great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty to keep them off our land." He rolled his eyes and continued, "My great-grandfather was a tribal leader, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies pf the wolf- well, not wolf, really, more like wolves who turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."

"Werewolves have enemies?"

"Only one. So you see the cold ones are traditionally are enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time were different. They didn't hunt they same way others of their kind did- they're won't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So they made a truce. If they promised to keep off our lands, then we wouldn't reveal them to the pale faces."

"If they weren't dangerous, then why…?" I asked trying to understand.

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones even of they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist."

"What do you mean, 'civilized'?"

"They claimed that instead of hunting humans that they hunted animals"

"So how does this fit in Alice and her family? Are they descendants or something?"

"No, they're the _same ones_"

"However," he continued, "There's more now. One female but the rest of them are the same. Carlisle was already known in my great-grandfather's time. He had been here and gone before _your_ people had even arrived." He was fighting a smile- probably because of my expression on my face.

"What are cold ones?"

"Blood drinkers," He said in a chilling voice, "Your people call them vampires."

He looked down at his watch and said, "Look I got to go. Hey don't think about the legends. They're just silly tales they told us kids probably to scare us."

He left me there questioning, _Could the Cullens be vampires?_

* * *

**Okay that's chapter 9. I'll try to get chapter 10 done by Wednesday. As for bella coming she'll come when you least expect it. But first I have to finish all this Alice and Jasper then we can get to Edward and Bella. So review!!!!!!**

_Bloody Half Breed_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update. Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 10

BPOV

_Poor Jasper, _I thought as I waited in the doctors office for my regular check ups. Jasper and Alice had been going so well until _that storm_. From there it went down hill. Sometimes I contemplate of telling Jasper what they were. But I had already done too much. I told him to go to Forks, I told him would fall in love. _Stupid._ Thank god for Jacob and Edward for telling the right things or he'll be a chicken. _Edward, _I thought in happiness, _Ah Edward I can't wait to meet you. Run my hands through- _Bella! You cannot fall for him. You don't know anything about him! But I did, I knew he played piano, that his most prized possession was Austin Martin and knew he loved family very much.

Stalker I know but could you blame me? He was handsome, compassionate, loving and so depressed. How I wish to make laugh and smile.

But I can't go to Forks and fall in love with him. For one reason: I'm going to go to the after. I'm going to go were people were ever that is. I know I could be changed into one _them _but he hates what he is and will be determined not make me one them and then there's the treaty to consider, I don't mind them breaking treaty for my brother if opportunity arise but for myself. No way. I won't be able to put the Cullen family in danger just so I can live. "Miss Bella Swan!" Called out the receptionist, "The doctor will see you now."

_Today is the day,_ I thought as I walked towards the doctor's office, _the day that the truth shall be revealed. Today is the day,_ and with that last thought about Jasper, I closed the door with a big bang.

JPOV

_Today is the day, the day the truth shall be revealed, _I thought as I ran through the rain to get to class. I finally- after some research (GO GOGGLE!)- believe that the Cullen Family were, no matter how absurd it sounds, vampires.

I only need someone to confirm it and that some one is Alice.

"Hello" greeted a familiar voice it was Edward's.

Edward was tense as he sat in his chair, his hair dripping wet in front of his eyes. What surprised me was that his calm topaz eyes were pained. "I supposed you thought about what I said last time we talked." He continued in calm voice.

"Yeah. I'm going to talk to her this afternoon."

He nodded and smiled tightly, "That's good."

After that the teacher called the class to order. Edward and I didn't talk for rest of the class and, from the corner of my eye, I saw him rubbing his temples or shaking his head as if to get rid of annoying voice.

At lunch, I started to get nervous. My leg kept going up and down, a nervous habit.

"Are you all right?" Angela asked softly. Angela was one of nicest girls you'll ever meet. She reminded me of Bella a lot- quite, shy and smart.

I smiled, "Yeah, thanks. Just ready to have school over with."

She nodded and went back to reading her book. I felt eyes burning into my skull, _just like my first day. _I turned and see Alice looking at me longingly. When our eyes met I felt the same confusing and pleasant spark that I have missed. _Maybe, just maybe everything will be okay._

* * *

"Can I speak to you after school?" I blurted out unthinkably as soon as Alice sat down.

A ghost smile appeared on her lips, "Are you sure?" Her voice shook a bit.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay I'll go. I'll meet you by the hill then we can go into the woods…for privacy."

I nodded and looked straight. To an outsider I looked like I was paying attention but inside my adrenaline was coursing through my veins, my hands sweaty, my heart beating thousand miles per hour and my mind filled with questions, _will I be safe? Will she denied it? Will she confirm it? What then?_

_In time, Jasper, your shall be answered_, the words of my sisters ran through my mind. Whenever I was nervous and had a lot questions she used to say the same thing- _In time your questions shall be answered._

* * *

The leaf crunched under my feet as I trudge up the hill, Alice was following noiselessly.

When we made to the woods Alice came directly in front of me with her hands on hips, " Can we get this conversation over with?"

"Sure, we can" I said as I leaned against a tree.

But we didn't start talking just looking into each eyes until she was gone. I look behind me to see her sitting, her legs dangling, on a tree branch.

"You know I'm different" It wasn't a question.

"Your pale white, your skin is hard and cold, your eyes change colour. Of course your different, I was going to ignore it but that day, _that storm_ you did something impossible. Then you started ignoring, which if I were your situation I would've not done, it just brings more speculation."

"Is this what you wanted to tell me?"

"No. I wanted to tell that I know what you are. I don't care."

"What exactly am I?"

"_Strigoi__,_ _Nosferatu. Vampire."_

She smiled a ghost smile, "So, you've done your research."

"Yeah."

"Are you afraid?"

I laughed, "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't"

"You have some questions"

"Yeah. Can you go in sun?"

"No, Hollywood's version are very wrong"

"So, no coffins, no stakes, no transforming into bats"

She giggled, "Yes. Aren't you at all intrested in my diet?"

"Well Jacob said something about it"

"What did he say?"

"Well he said that you guys were civilized, that you only drank animal blood."

"Well he was right."

I eyes locked as stand in the drizzling rain, no words were spoken. I felt my self move as she jumped off the branch. I cupped her cheek an rested my forehead on her's. "Are sure you won't runaway screaming?"

I answered her by pressing my lips to her's. When I pulled away I shook my head and laughed, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Then I again pressed my warm lips to her luscious, cold lips.

* * *

**So how was that?? Alice seemed a bit out of character but she was worried and didn't trust her visions well enough, "the future is never set in stone"**

**Anyways next will be about her power and stuff about vampires. Maybe even meeting the parents!!**

**Review!**

_BloodyHalfBreed_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight

* * *

Chapter 11

JPOV

"If you're a robber come straight through I'm not bother fighting. If you sell stuff go away, if you are charity come back later. Too sleepy." I said as I greet my…um…visitor.

I had been woken up by knocking at the door. I heard a giggle, "Well I'm not a robber, or sell assistance or a charity worker but I'm your girlfriend."

My eyes went as I drank in Alice, I felt very self conscious since in my… boxers that say bad boy on the back.

I laugh nervously, "Hey Alice, give a sec will ya." And closed the door on her. As I was changing I got text. It was from Bella. _You stupid idiot why did slam the door on her instead of letting inside!!!!!! By the way… no matter how weird this sounds…your boxers rock. Who pick them out for you? Mom? Stop reading and let her inside!!! Stupid Jasper!_

Oh my god Alice!

I quickly ran down the stairs and opened the door. Alice stood their dripping wet with amused expression on her face. "Well, are you going to let me in or what?"

"I'm so sorry," I said as plopped on the couch, her following suit.

"It's okay, I saw it happening."

"What do you mean you saw it happen?"

"Well you see Jasper, there are sometimes vampires who get gifts after they… change or reborn if you like, anyway my gift is the ability to see the future."

_Just like Bella. _

"Does anyone in your family have a gift?"  
"Yes, Edward can read people's mind"

I started to blush, that meant that would of heard everything I thought about Alice.

"Oh God…"

"Don't worry he tries to block peoples thoughts"

"But still…" I started to laugh nervously.

Alice peck my cheek and ran her hands in my hair to relax me.

"So how would you feel about meeting my family?"

"When?"

"Well today. If that's alright?"

"Um… okay."

She squealed and started to bounce up and down, "Great!"

* * *

"Just turn left," Alice said from the passenger seat of my truck. The Cullen family lived a bit far out of town but still close. I continued to drive until I saw the house… no mansion.

The mansion timeless, graceful and look a hundred years old. It painted soft, faded white, three stories high, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either the original structure or a perfect restoration. My truck was only one in sight.

"Nice," I said breathlessly.

"You like it?"

"Duh. My sister and my mother during the summer painted houses like this to get their mind off the heat." _And Bella's illness._

Alice and I walked hand in hand to their front door.

The inside was even more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was bright, very open, and very large. This must of have been many rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor from the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white. Waiting to greet us, standing just to the left of the door, on a raised portion of the floor by a spectacular grand piano, were Alice's parents, Rosalie and Emmett.

I have seen Rosalie and Emmett, of course, but I haven't seen Dr Cullen or Mrs. Cullen. I was struck by his youth, Dr Cullen looked in his early twenties, he had a blonde and, like the rest of the Cullen family, topaz eyes. Mrs. Cullen was like the snow white in the flesh. She had the same pale, beautiful features. She had a heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel-colored hair, it reminded me of the silent movies my mother made me endure. She was small, slender, yet angular, she gave off a motherly aura.

"Carlisle, Esme, Emmett," Alice's voice broke the short silence, "Rosalie." She said sternly.

Rosalie looked up glaring at Alice. She looked at me for second but then move once again to Alice. Though Emmett's grin did not falter he put a hand on Rosalie to calm her down.

"This is Jasper," Alice continued moving her gaze to her parents.

I smiled slightly, "Hello, it's pleasure to meet Dr Cullen and Mrs. Cullen."

Mrs. Cullen smiled kindly, "Please, call me Esme and for my husband, Carlisle."

They came shake my hand. Their hands, as I had expected, a cold, stone grasp.

Esme looked at Emmett and Rosalie, "How about you two say hello."

Emmett greeting was loud, he made a move to come forward but caught Rosalie's eye and stopped.

Rosalie stay where she was, "Hello Jasper," She sneered. There uncomfortable silence, I was about to break it when, "You're pathetic," came a voice from the staircase. There walking down the stairs was Edward looking murderous. In my opinion, Edward looked the most…vampiric. He turn to me as read my thoughts, he smirked a little but his eyes were sad but the suddenly his eyes turn hard and turn back to Rosalie, who looked a bit taken back almost afraid.

"What?" She said back her eyes wide with anger.

"You heard me. Get over it. We all known that you that real reason for your hatred towards Jasper isn't of the threat-"

"Yes it is!" She interrupted.

He shook his head and laughed humorlessly, "In thoughts you may lie but the hidden thoughts cannot lie. You hate him because he did not look at you first. Because he _wants _Alice and not _you._"

"That's a lie. It's because he threaten our existence!"

"We all fear that," Edward retaliate, "However we have put fears aside to let her have happiness but no, you have to be that conceited, vain little-" then he stopped. Almost every one except myself gasp.

Edward had his closed, one hand in a fist another pinching the top of his nose after a few seconds of silence he relaxed. "Rosalie you lucky that my mother taught me how to be gentlemen and to never swear in front of a lady. Because trust me I would've-"

But instead of someone interrupting my cell phone went off. It was my mom.

The first thing I heard when I picked up was, "Yay Edward!"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Ma" I said.

"Um…" Came the awkward reply.

I turn back to the Cullen Family. Edward eyes were wide, Emmett was shaking with laughter, Rosalie looked annoyed and Esme whispered, "Through there." Nodding to her left.

I nodded to her in thanks and walked in that direction.

"Ma!" I tried again.

"Um… no It's Phil, Jasper. Your ma wanted to talk to you but as she was ringing she…um…realized she had to go to the toilet."

I heard boisterous laughter came from next room, probably Emmett's.

"Here, talk to your sister."

The phone shuffled a bit then, "Jazzy!"

"What's up Belly Bean!"

"Shut up, Jazzy poo!"

I laughed at her attempt of teasing, "Was that you?"

"Was what me?"

"The person who yelled, 'Yay Edward!'"

I could practically feel the heat of her blush from the other side.

"Um… yeah… I was…um…watching…Edward scissor hands!" She said nervously, "Yeah Edward scissor hands," She muttered.

I wondered why she was nervous? Was she lying? Wait, oh. Oh!

"Here's mum! Bye Jazzy!"

* * *

After talking to ma for a few minutes I walked back to where I had came from. Only now Alice's parents, Edward and Alice were present. And all of them except Alice had amused expressions on. Alice, however, looked annoyed.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I slipped my hands into hers.

"You never told me you had a sister!"

"Sure I did," I said trying to remember. _Think Jasper!_

"When? Are forgetting vampire memory! Huh!"

Esme, Carlisle and Edward were laughing quietly, amused by Alice's behaviour.

"What's the big deal? I would've told you when she comes down for the summer any way," I said.

She huffed and walked away. I look at her in shock. I felt a hand clasp my shoulder and Edward's voice in my ear, "You probably should go after her."

"Right."

I quickly ran out of the house through the back door. I found her sitting down, pouting, next to a tree.

I sat down next to her and draped my arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair.

She soften up and leaned against me.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"No need to say sorry."

We sat in comfortable until I heard her say, "What's she like?"

"She's…special. She shy but there are times where she confident that does something she wouldn't do in a hundred years but when she realized what she just did she would blush like crazy. She loves art, music and books. Man, does she love books. She's really clumsy and blushes…a lot. Like Charlie she keeps her emotions and thoughts to herself. Though she is an open book it's sometimes hard to read her."

"What does she look like?"

"She looks like Charlie. Black hair, brown eyes and she not short but not tall."

"Oh." Then suddenly she got really excited, "Does she like shopping?!"

I laughed as I thought of Bella's expression of the mention of shopping.

Alice pouted, "What's funny?"

"My sister and shopping!" I said through laughter.

"What?"

"She…she hates it with a burning passion!"

A flash of horror painted her face and she gasped.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
